Harry Potter's Photo Album
by BlondeLunaa
Summary: Every year when Harry Potter returns from Hogwarts he puts a photo album on his bedside table. And his aunt Petunia always takes a look in it, to see if there are any new pictures. Petunia/Harry and later Harry/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The hidden feelings of Petunia**

Petunia had never hated her sister Lily. She just couldn't stand that Lily was given the ability to use magic and that she, Petunia, wasn't. The afternoon that Lily got her Hogwarts letter was the moment she had slowly become jealous of her sister. Her parents adored Lily and her magic, and they would never be as proud on Petunia as they were on Lily.

So from then on Petunia ignored Lily when she came home in the holidays. She wouldn't speak to her, only if it was absolutely necessary. Mr and Mrs Evans thought it would just blow over, but the relationship between the two sisters would never be the same.

When Lily was at Hogwarts she would always try to send Petunia letters, with those stupid owls of course, but Petunia never replied. Even after Lily graduated and moved out of the house to marry that boy, James Potter, she would try to contact Petunia, but Petunia wouldn't hear any of it.

There was only one time that she went to have dinner with Lily and James and her husband Vernon. But that was only because her parents had forced her. The meeting had only made her more jealous of Lily. Lily and James looked so incredibly in love, the looks and complements they gave each other, it was enough to make Petunia feel sick, because Vernon would never look at her that way.

From then on she tried to act like Lily didn't exist, she would even walk out of the room when her parents talked about Lily. And after a few months, Lily stopped sending letters to Petunia, probably knowing that Petunia would never answer her.

But when Petunia found little Harry Potter on her doorstep on 1 November 1981 she was shocked.

When she opened the letter and read that Lily and James had been murdered she was sad, as much as she didn't want to be sad. She decided that she would take care of the kid. But she would never admit to anyone, not even to Vernon, that she missed her sister. But she would never treat Harry the same as her son Dudley, she didn't want him to be jealous of Harry, she would act like it was a bad thing to have magical powers.

But when little Harry opened his big green eyes, she knew it was going to be the hardest task she would ever have in her live, because she would be reminded by her sister every day.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for reading my story! ****Please leave a review? I'd like to know what you think of it!****The next chapter will be about the first summer after Harry ****returns from Hogwarts, the title of the story tells you what ****happens next! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The summer of 1992**

Petunia was cleaning her house, so she had sent everyone outside. While she was cleaning she thought about her nephew, Harry. He had returned from Hogwarts last week and brought along his trunk and a some stupid owl. She had been curious of all the stuff in his trunk, but didn't dare to take a look.

She was almost done cleaning the house, only the room where Harry slept was left. She hesitated wherever she should go inside or not. But curiosity overtook her and she opened the door. Nothing had really changed since Harry had arrived. Only some clothes and some paper were laying on his desk, and of course that owl of his was on it as well.

Afraid that the owl would make nose, she turned to leave the room, but as she turned her eye fell on a book on the bedside table. It look like some sort of photo album. She took a look at her watch, she still had a hour before everyone would come back home.

She took a seat on the bed and picked up the photo album. Carefully she opened it to the first page.

It was a picture of Lily and James with little Harry in their arms. They looked very happy. They probably would have been a very happy family.. If they hadn't died. Petunia could feel that tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly turned to the next page.

The next few pictures were from Lily and James in their Hogwarts years. Most of them were pictures were one of them was in alone. Petunia remembered that Lily once said that she couldn't stand 'that Potter'. But when they looked older, around sixteen year, they were in the same pictures, looking hopeless in love. That must have been the year they started dating.

There were also a few wedding pictures. Lily looked absolutely beautiful in the white dress. Petunia felt guilty that she had never been to her own sister's wedding. It must have been a beautifully wedding, by the looks of it.

After the wedding pictures there were some pictures from the time Lily was pregnant with Harry and some pictures of the tree of them together after Harry was born.

And then they stopped. There was a blank page. Petunia was disappointed that there were no more pictures. It felt good to watch some of her sisters live. The live she had never wanted to be part of.

She was about to close the photo album when she noticed that behind the blank page was indeed another picture. Eagerly she turned to page. She saw not a picture of Lily, but a picture of Harry and an unknown boy and girl. They were smiling at the camera. Under the picture she recognised the writing of Harry. '_Me, Ron and Hermione_' he had written carefully.

Petunia couldn't remember a time that Harry had ever looked this happy. She felt guilty, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned for the next page. But it was blank. To be sure it really was the last picture the turned the next page, but that one was also blank.

Carefully she closed the photo album and laid it back on the bedside table. She stood up and looked around to be sure that Harry wouldn't notice she had been here.

She watched the owl again, it was a very pretty white owl, but when she noticed the owl looked back at her she quickly left the room. She would look again next year.

* * *

**AN: Hi everybody! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story! It means a lot to me! I try to update as soon as possible, but I'm really busy. But I'll do my best. Please let me know what you think of it! So please review! **

**And if anyone is wondering: the pictures in the album are indeed magical, but I act like Petunia is used to them. She must have seen some when she was younger and Lily sent pictures to her parents. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The summer of 1993**

Well, it was a year later and Petunia stood once again in front of the door of her nephew Harry Potter.

She knew that Vernon was off to work, Dudley was his best friend Piers Polkiss and Harry was doing some chores in the backyard.

So she opened the door and walked inside. She saw that the Photo Album was on the same place as it was last year, on his bedside table. She picked it up and sat on the bed.

She opened the album and went through it, looking for a page she hadn't seen yet. Soon enough she came across a picture she didn't recognise. In the picture was Harry with one red haired girl and three red haired boys, one of them she recognised as Ron and the other two looked identically the same. Under the picture was a small message: _'Me, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George'._ All of them were holding a broom and were smiling bright.

On the next page was a picture of a weird looking house. It looked like it could collapse any moment, but it didn't. 'They must have used magic for that house' thought Petunia. The small message under the picture said: _'The Burrow'_. 'It must be the house were those red haired children live' she thought.  
It looked like it was summer in the picture, so it had to be taken before the school had started. So that where Harry had 'flown' to with that flying car… A flying car! Petunia thought she had gone mad when she saw it last summer.

She quickly went to the next page, hoping to see something more 'normal'. Well, as far as you could call it normal. On the page was a picture of Harry with Ron, that Hermione girl and some very big and tall man. It could have been a giant, but giants didn't exist.. right?

On the next page was a picture of Harry on a broomstick in the air, he was dressed in red and golden robes.

And under the picture the small message: _'First Quidditch match'_. She remembered Lily telling once that first years weren't allowed on the quidditch team, not that either she or Lily cared of course.

When she turned to the next page it was already blank. There were no more pictures.

She closed the album and placed it back on the bedside table.

She probably had to wait till next year before she could look again, but she could do that, right?

She stood up and left the room, just in time, because she heard a door being opened downstairs.

* * *

**AN: Hi everybody! I'm sorry it took so long, but I got sick and when I got better school was so busy! And I had to celebrate my birthday, 22 January, hihi. But enough of that, I hope you guys liked the chapter, please let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The summer of 1994**

Petunia had just finished her shopping for the week and was now cleaning everything up. After some spying through the windows at the neighbours she made sure everyone, especially Harry, was out of the house.

As soon as she was sure that everyone had left she walked up the stairs, straight to Harry's bedroom.

She immediately walked towards the bedside table, only to find that the photo album wasn't there. She looked around in the room, but she didn't saw it. Sighing she walked towards his trunk, she was just about to open the trunk before she noticed some book under the pillow on the bed.

She walked towards the bed and lifted the pillow, and there was indeed the photo album. She felt relieved that she wouldn't have to go through his magical stuff In his trunk. Not knowing what kind of a stuff he kept in there.

She picked up the photo album and took a seat on the bed, just like last year. She opened it and quickly went to a page she didn't know yet. Soon enough she found one. In the picture was a shopping street: Diagon Alley. Petunia had only been there once, when they had just found out that Lily was a witch. Because as soon as Lily came home with all kind of magic tricks, Petunia didn't want anything to do with her sister anymore.

In the picture of Diagon Alley was Harry sitting at a table eating some ice-cream and laughing at the camera. On the sign of the shop behind him stood: Florean Fortescue's ice-cream. Underneath the picture was written: _'free ice-cream and a good help with my homework'_.

On the next page was a picture of Harry with a boy and a girl, that she recognised as Ron and Hermione. They all had an pet on their arm. Harry had that stupid owl of his on his arm, Hermione a cute-looking cat and Ron had a rat. A rat, what kind of a pet is that?

The next page showed a picture of two man. She vaguely recognised them from a wedding picture of Lily and James. She went back to the wedding picture. Underneath the wedding picture was written: _'Lily, James, Remus and Sirius'_. She went back to the newest picture. They were definitely the same men, except they looked older. And less healthy.

Petunia remembered that Lily told once about James, Sirius and Remus. So this must be some of his parents old friends that Harry had met. Petunia couldn't help but wonder how they could have met, Harry was on a boarding school after all.

On the next page was a picture of a young looking Lily and James. They were about sixteen years old.

Harry was always looking very alike to James, but when she saw this picture she knew they would be exactly alike in a few years. Well expect for the eyes then, Lily's eyes. Underneath the picture was written_: 'Mum and Dad. I've got this picture from Sirius and Remus, a late Christmas present, as they like to call it'_.

Even though she didn't like Harry, she was satisfied to see that he at least met some people that knew his parents. Because she, Petunia, couldn't bring up the power to talk about Lily and James to Harry.

The next page in the album was blank. She had to wait another year again.

She closed the album and made sure that she laid it back on the exact same spot under the pillow.

After that she got up and walked downstairs.

She thought back to what Harry had asked her and Vernon yesterday. He had asked if he could go to his friends, to spend the rest of the summer. They had said they would have to think about it. He did blow up aunt Marge after all last year. But on the other hand, they wouldn't have to spend their whole summer with him, and maybe he would make some more pictures for next year. Not that she would tell Vernon the last reason.

* * *

**AN: I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, it makes me very happy!  
****And thanks for reading this chapter and the rest of the story! Please let me know what you thought of it!  
And if anyone ever sees any mistakes please let me know so I can correct them.  
****-BlondeLunaa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The summer of 1995**

'Finally at peace' Petunia thought. Vernon was sitting downstairs eating ice-cream, Dudley was at the playground with some friends and she had sent Harry outside as well. Now she could take her time to go to Harry's room to watch, hopefully, some new pictures.

She opened the door to Harry's room and went inside. She immediately saw the photo album on his desk. It laid next to a frame with a picture of a waltzing Lily and James. She took a seat on the chair at the desk and opened the album. She went quickly through the pages until she came by a picture she didn't know yet.

In the photo was a small-looking tent. Before the tent stood seven boys, two girls and an elder looking man. She recognised Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny. But the other three boys she didn't recognise form early pictures. She assumed they were also brothers of Ron, because they all had red hair. The elder looking man was mr. Weasley.

All of the people in the picture were smiling and wearing red-and-black or green-and-white clothes. They looked like they were going to some sort of sports game. Her thoughts were confirmed when she read the small writing underneath the picture: _'Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, me, Hermione, Ginny and mr. Weasley at the Quidditch World Cup Finals'. _ 'That's probably were they had taken Harry after they had ruined her living room after they had picked Harry up' Petunia thought.

She turned the page and a picture of Harry with three other, older looking, teenagers. There was a blond-haired girl, in all-blue clothes, sitting on a chair in the middle of the picture. She looked very pretty. Behind her were three boys. In the middle was Harry, in his usual Hogwarts robes with Gryffindor collars. On his left was a tall boy, in a costume what looked far too hot compared to the others, he had very short dark hair. On Harry's right was another tall boy with dark-blond hair, he was wearing the same kind of robes as Harry, only he didn't have the Gryffindor collars, but yellow and black collars. They all had a forced smile on their face, as if they didn't really want to be there. Underneath the picture was written: _'Victor Krum, me, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour photo-shoot for the Triwizard Tournament'. _'Delacour, that sounds French or something' thought Petunia. 'And what is the Triwizard Tournament' she had never heard of that before. And didn't have Harry nightmares about someone named Cedric 'who wasn't supposed to die'? Not really want to think about it any further she quickly went to the next page.

On the next page was picture of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Harry was wearing neat green robes and looked actually very nice. Ron on the other hand was wearing some awfully old-fashioned robes, he didn't look very happy in the picture as well, probably because of those awful robes the was wearing. She almost hadn't recognised Hermione, her hair was very nice and she wore a beautiful pink dress. Ginny wore a pink-greenish dress, it wasn't the a particular nice dress, but it looked very nice on the girl. They were all looking a little bit like they didn't really want to be on the picture, especially Ron. Underneath the picture was written: _'At the Yule Ball. At the picture-moment, the only moment Ron and Hermione didn't row that evening, ha-ha'._ Petunia smiled a small smile, it was quite a sight, to see them all dressed up.

On the next page was a rather small picture, it looked like it had been clipped out of a newspaper or something. In the picture was Cedric Diggory, the boy she had seen a two pages ago. Underneath was shortly written: '_Cedric R.I.P._'. Petunia swallowed. 'That Cedric-boy had died? Had it happened at that Tournament?' She was curious to know what had happened with him, but on the other hand she didn't want to know. So she quickly turned the page, but there wasn't a new picture anymore.

She closed the photo album and laid it back. She stood up and made sure that she didn't leave evidence of her being in Harry's room, and after that she left. When she walked into the kitchen she heard the front door open, Dudley or Harry must be home…

* * *

**AN: Thirteen reviews already, thank you so much! I tried to be a bit more descriptive at this chapter, so I hope it is better.. ? And I would like to thank 'elessar007' for sending me lots of spelling-tips for chapter one. I have updated that chapter as well, so there will be less spelling mistakes in that one. I will finish the story first, after that I might add some more descriptions about pictures and change the spelling mistakes in chapters I already posted. We'll see. Please let me know what you thought of it? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The summer of 1996**

Petunia walked into Harry's room, it had become some sort of ritual now. She was very curious to see what he had experienced the past year. She had thought about just asking him when they were alone once, but she figured that would be very awkward since they had never really spoken to each other and the fact that she would have to admit that she had been looking through his photo album, so she had just stayed silent.

In the room is was quite a mess, but didn't want to go through his stuff in case something magical happened, so she carefully made her way to his bed were she saw the photo album already laying on the cushion, as if had been waiting for her. She went to seat on the bed and went through the album to a page she didn't know yet.

She quickly found one she didn't know yet, it was an old picture. In the middle she found the familiar face of Lily. Next to her was James. God, they looked so happy together. She took a look at the other people in the picture. She recognised Remus, Sirius, that Peter boy and was the big giant that had taken Harry away for his first year at Hogwarts. The other people in the picture didn't look familiar, but there was a man with a fake eye, that gave her chills down her spine. Underneath the picture Harry had written: '_The original Order of the Phoenix_'. She didn't recognise the name.

On the next page was a picture of Harry and Sirius. The man looked older and had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Apart from that they both looked very happy, if the photo could have made noise she would probably have heard them laughing.

She turned the page and found a small picture of red fluffy cat that was playing with something on a string. She thought it was a cute cat, but it wasn't Harry's right? Then she remembered the picture were Hermione had carried a red cat, it was probably hers. Next to the photo was written: _'Crookshanks playing with an extendable ear ha-ha'. _Ear? Did she read that right? She took a second look at the picture, o dear that cat was really playing with an ear, an actual ear? Before she started to feel sick Petunia quickly went to the next page.

That was a better picture, it was a picture of a big group of students into their Hogwarts robes. But they did not all wear ties with red-and-gold, there were also other colours, probably from the other houses. She remembered Lily telling once that there were four different houses. All the students looked very serious on the picture, though it didn't seem like an official school photo. She recognised Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred. Underneath the picture was written: '_Dumbledore's Army_'. Army? Normally she would have thought it was probably a silly joke, but the serious faces and the picture of last year with that boy who died made her wonder what exactly was going on at Hogwarts.

On the next page was a picture of six people: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and two others. A boy and a girl. They looked happier then on the other picture. Underneath the picture she read that the boy and girl she didn't recognise were called Neville and Luna. They looked like a close friend-group. Petunia was somehow glad that Harry did have good friends at his school, she knew that she and the others in her own world were not particularly nice to him, it was just so hard…

She turned to page and saw again a picture of Sirius, this time in a newspaper. The headline read: _'Sirius Black innocent_'. She quickly read the article but what really got her was the last line: _'Sirius Black died at the ministry this afternoon_'. Sirius died? Petunia actually felt sad for Harry, she knew by looking at the other pictures that Sirius was an important man for him. She sighted, what was going on? She went to the next page but it was empty. She closed the album and placed it back on the cushion.

Petunia was about to stand up and leave the room again but she let out a small scream. All of sudden all Harry's belongings started to move towards Harry's trunk and placed themselves into it. When all the belongings were in the trunk it closed itself with a click and disappeared into thin air. Before Petunia could react at the magic she had just seen a letter appeared onto her lap. She opened it and read:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs Dursley, _

_I would like to inform you that I took your nephew Harry Potter to the Weasley family were he will stay the rest of the summer. They will also bring him to the platform. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia sighed. Yes, she was glad that she wasn't fed up with Harry the rest of the summer, but did she really have to witness the magic happening? She still hated it, especially after what happened to her dear Dudley last summer. She put the letter in the dustbin in the corner of the room and quickly left the room.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, sorry that you had to wait so long. I hope you liked the chapter! I like to know what you thought about it, so please review If you have time! :) And a great thanks to everyone who reviewed so far, it really is amazing! **


End file.
